Lion King, Vanilla Butter style
by Ranellope forever
Summary: Cowritten by me and sweetprincess900045. Vanellope/Rancis retelling of The Lion King. Both movies belong to Disney.
1. Chapter 1

The sun started rising in the land of Sugar Rush. All the racers and citizens headed to the castle for the presentation of the newborn princess. Ralph, the wise advisor of King Candy, climbed up the outside of the castle to the balcony.

Going inside, he greeted the king with a hug. He then marked the princess with some molten chocolate, before carrying her outside. At the edge of the balcony, he lifted the princess above his head, showing her to the crowds below. The racers and citizens cheered loudly, for their next ruler had just been born.


	2. Chapter 2

While many of the racers and citizens were celebrating, one was in his humble abode, slouching around. It was Turbo, King Candy's younger brother. When he had heard about his new niece being born, he didn't even make an appearance. He could care less about the brat. And why should he care. Her father is Turbo's wretched older brother, and he wanted nothing to do with him. As he stared outside his window he heard footsteps from behind him.

"What do you want, brother?" he asked nonchalantly.

"I did not see your presence earlier," King Candy started. "Where were you?"

Turbo turned around and looked at his brother. "I would have made an appearance, but why would I waste my time with a brat?" he sneered.

"That brat, Turbo, is my daughter!" King Candy snapped.

"Like I said, why would I waste my time with a brat?" Turbo derided.

King Candy growled and stepped in front of Turbo's path. "Don't you ever speak about my daughter that way," he hissed. "You may be my brother, but you do not act like an uncle."

Turbo smirked and walked past the king, not saying anything else. Sour Bill stood next to the king and looked at him. "What will you do will you daughter, sire?" he asked. King Candy sighed and looked out the window. " need someone to watch over my baby girl. Someone smart, resourceful, and understanding," he started.

"I understand completely, sire. Who is this person?"

"You."

"Exactly. Me-wait… me?!" Sour Bill exclaimed. "Your highness, I have never taken care of a child before!"

King Candy smiled and patted Sour Bill on his head. "I'm sure you'll be fine. Besides how bad can it be?" King Candy assured him


	3. Chapter 3

The rains came to Sugar Rush. As a thunderstorm raged around him, Ralph was busy in Diet Cola Mountain. He'd finger-painted a picture of the young princess on the wall, and now marked it with molten chocolate. Satisfied with his work, he quietly but happily said, "Vanellope."

A few years later, Vanellope had grown from a baby into a child. She rushed out to the balcony at dawn, before sunrise, then rushed back into the castle to wake up King Candy. "Dad! Dad! Come on, Dad!" she cried. The king gave a mighty yawn, then woke up.

He took her around the kingdom, showing how all the racers and citizens lived in harmony together. Sour Bill then burst onto the scene, panicked. "Sire! Cy-Bugs, in the kingdom!" King Candy was quick to respond, "Sour Bill, take Vanellope home."


	4. Chapter 4

"Daddy, can I come?" Vanellope asked, all hyped up.

"No, Vanellope. It's too dangerous!" King Candy replied, running out. "What, why not?" she cried out. King Candy looked at her and said pointedly. "Because it's too dangerous! Now go home where you'll be safe from harm!"

"He always does this!" Vanellope cried out in frustration. "He thinks he knows best because he's the king! Well, I'm a princess, don't I have a say in this, too?"

Vanellope turned around and looked at Turbo, her uncle. "Uncle?" she said, walking over to her. Turbo's face was slumped in the palm of his hand and looked at her in a bored manner. "He is the king, my niece, and he is your father. Perhaps it'd be best if you listen to him." He advised her.

"But I want to be a powerful ruler, like daddy!" she complained. "I'd do anything to prove to dad I'm strong too!"

Turbo smiled wickedly and looked at her young girl. "You'd do anything?" he reiterated. She looked at her uncle and nodded. "Well, there is one place. It's called- No! I can't tell you!"

"What's this place uncle? Tell me!" Vanellope said, getting giddy.

"Black Licorice forest," he began to explain. "is the deadliest, gravest place to go. Unless you're brave enough."

"I'm brave! I'm brave!" Vanellope exclaimed, jumping.

"Just remember, this is our little secret. We don't want your father to know," he reminded her.

"Okay, thanks, Uncle Turbo, running off. "You're the best!"

Turbo smirked at her and walked back inside his home. "Yes, I am the best," he remarked.


	5. Chapter 5

Vanellope ran down to where her best friend, Rancis, was. Upon arriving, she called out, "Hi, Rancis." Rancis responded, "Hi, Vanellope." Vanellope whispered to him, "Come on. I just heard about this great place." Rancis responded, "Vanellope, I'm in the middle of building my new kart here!" Vanellope's mother, Calhoun, was watching the two nearby. She agreed to let the two go to the great place, but only if Sour Bill went with them. "Not Sour Bill!" they groaned.

A short time later, they were walking along a wide path, Sour Bill trotting at their side. Vanellope started whispering to Rancis. Sour Bill noticed them, and thought they were in love with each other. Then they ran away into the Candy Cane forest. Sour Bill tried to follow, but soon lost them. Then Vanellope led Rancis to the Black Licorice forest. A tall mountain with three caves stood in front of them. Rancis said, "I wonder what's in there?" Vanellope responded, "There's only one way to find out! Let's go check it out!"

Vanellope was about to enter the caves when Sour Bill blocked her path. "The only checking out you'll do will be the check-out of here! We're way beyond the boundaries of the kingdom!" said Sour Bill. Vanellope just laughed loudly at him. Her laugh was soon answered by three more. Out of the caves crawled three Cy-Bugs.


	6. Chapter 6

Vanellope and Rancis just stared at them, frightened. They stepped back every time the cy-bugs came closer, whimpering in fear.

"Look at what we got here!" One said.

"A couple of little candy brats!" another said.

"Muahahahahahahaahh!" the last one said, cackling eccentrically.

Vanellope and Rancis looked at each other and bolted off, trying to escape from the creatures. But the cy-bugs outran him. Vanellope and Rancis screeched to s stop when they into a cave with a dead end. They turned around and leaned against the wall, whimpering in fear.

"Hope you saved room for dessert," they snickered.

Sour Bill came in and stepped in front of the kids. "Have no fear, my lady!" he said. The cy-bugs raised an eyebrow and threw him into a licorice cage. Vanellope stepped up with determination and glared at them. "Let us go right now!" she ordered. The cy-bugs looked at her and broke down into laughter.

"Say that again, say that again!" they hooted.

"Let those children go!" another voice demanded fiercely. The cy-bugs turned around and saw King Candy behind them. The cy-bugs gulped in fear and laughed nervously.

"Oh, these cute little angels are yours?" one asked.

"W-we wouldn't even dare hurt them," another said.

"He he he…" the last one whispered.

The cy-bugs smiled and then took off. Vanellope and Rancis cheered happily, but stopped when they saw King Candy upset. "Dad, I-"

"Let's go!" King Candy ordered, walking off.

Vanellope sighed and looked at Rancis with sadness. The two kids shook their heads and followed the young ruler.


	7. Chapter 7

Back in Turbo's lair, the Cy-Bugs were discussing their defeat. Suddenly, a voice startled them. It said, "All racers aren't THAT bad!" There was a blast of steam, and then Turbo was revealed. He was angry with the Cy-Bugs for failing in their mission. Nonetheless, he promised them that, if they stuck with him, they'd never have to worry again. He then revealed that he'd brought in an army of Cy-Bugs to help.

The next morning, Turbo took Vanellope down into a deep gorge. There, he told her to sit and wait for King Candy, before leaving. Not far away, and up the side of the gorge, grazed a herd of Uni-Candy-Corns. The 3 Cy-Bugs sat near the herd, patiently in hiding, waiting for Turbo's signal. Finally, he appeared and the Cy-Bugs moved out.

Down in the gorge, Vanellope was practicing her coronation speech. She screamed out the last sentence, some loose rocks began jumping, and she looked toward the mouth of the gorge. At the top, the herd began running down into the gorge, straight toward her. She stared at the stampede in shock, then began running for her life. As the last of the herd ran down into the gorge, the Cy-Bugs stopped at the edge.

Meanwhile, King Candy was patrolling his kingdom. Sour Bill noticed the dust cloud rising from the gorge, and remarked, "Oh, look, sire. The herd is on the move." Just then, Turbo appeared. Out of breath, he panted, "King Candy, quick! Stampede! In the gorge! Vanellope's down there!"

King Candy and Turbo raced down into the gorge. Standing on a ledge, they scanned the stampede. Sour Bill spotted Vanellope hanging onto a tree for dear life, and shouted, "There! There! On that tree!" King Candy was successful in getting Vanellope out of danger, but as he tried to climb the gorge wall, he was met by Turbo. "Turbo! Brother, help me!" he cried. In response, Turbo pulled King Candy up onto firm ground. He then got in his face, said, "Long live the king!" and pushed him back down into the stampede.


	8. Chapter 8

As the stampede ended, Vanellope raced down into the gorge. She looked around everywhere, but couldn't find King Candy. Then, a lone Uni-Candy-Corn galloped into view. It passed her and kept on going, past a broken candy cane tree. Beneath that tree lay the unmoving body of King Candy.

Vanellope rushed toward the tree. She tried to get her father to wake up, but all her efforts were in vain. As she lay beside him, sobbing, Turbo came out of the dust. "Vanellope, what have you done?" he asked. She responded, "There were Uni-Candy-Corns. He tried to save me. I didn't mean for this to happen!"

Turbo responded, "Of course you didn't. No one ever means for these things to happen. But the king is dead, and if it weren't for you, he'd still be alive." Vanellope asked, "What do I do?" Turbo replied, "Run. Run away, Vanellope, and never return!" Vanellope fled down the gorge. As Turbo watched her retreating figure, the three Cy-Bugs came up behind him. "Kill her" he ordered. Instantly, the Cy-Bugs leapt into action.


End file.
